Friend of Mine
by Chilla
Summary: Ia tak pernah mengenal persahabatan—dunianya hanya berputar statis dengan penantian akan kedua orangtuanya, atau kugutsu-kugutsu hampa buatannya. Sampai suatu ketika pesan dari Neneknya memberinya perasaan asing yang aneh— /"Sasori, cari teman ya nanti disana."


**Friend of Mine**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Genre: Family/Friendship

Rate: K

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

****Warning: Missing-scene (mungkin), sedikit OOC, dekskripsi dan alur yang aneh.

.

* * *

Hari ini hari pertama bocah lelaki berambut merah itu masuk akademi.

'_Ah'_, batin Chiyo—nenek dari anak laki-laki itu—antusias dalam hati. Wajah tuanya tak henti berseri-seri dari tadi, sangat kontras dengan wajah anak laki-laki yang digandengnya itu—yang menampilkan raut bosan dengan kedua mata sayunya yang terus menatap setengah mengantuk ke keramaian di depan. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama bagi para calon-calon shinobi cilik di Suna untuk memulai pendidikan mereka sebagai murid akademi Ninja. Keramaian dan suara tawa menyelimuti suasana di gerbang akademi itu, keriangan para orangtua yang ikut mengantar anaknya pada hari pertama mereka di akademi terdengar disana-sini.

Kecuali sebuah keluarga, yang berdiri di dekat gerbang akademi itu. Keluarga yang ini tak menunjukkkan aura riang dan antusias, sebagaimana orang-orang lain di depan akademi itu. Sunyi. Keluarga kecil itu hanya terdiri dari seorang anak laki-laki yang tadi disebutkan sebelumnya, dengan Neneknya yang mengantarnya ke akademi.

Si anak laki-laki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap keramaian di depannya dengan pandangan asing.

"..Chiyo-_baasama_?" panggilnya, suaranya monoton dan hampir tanpa emosi untuk anak kecil seusianya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?"

"Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tak pulang.. sebentar dari misi mereka untuk ikut mengantarku seperti anak-anak lain?" tanyanya—kedua iris hazel besarnya menatap mata tua neneknya dengan pandangan sedikit mengeluh.

Chiyo mengerjap sekali.

Tidak..ia tak sanggup untuk menjawabnya.

Kedua mata cokelat hazel polos yang tengah menatapnya itu—ia tak sanggup untuk menghadapinya. Rasa sesak yang familiar mendadak muncul mencengkeram dadanya—tapi kemudian ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi tersenyum seperti biasa lagi.

"T-tidak bisa begitu Sasori, Kazekage-_sama_ tak mengizinkan para shinobi pulang sebelum misi mereka selesai. Berdoalah supaya.. mereka selamat, Sasori." Katanya menenangkan.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya si bocah berambut merah itu memecah kesunyian dengan sebaris kata-kata tajam yang diucapkannya.

"Aku benci Kazekage itu."

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Para orangtua melepas anak mereka dengan lambaian kecil disertai pesan _'jangan nakal'_, '_baik-baik di kelas ya_', atau '_awas kalau kau tidur di kelas, Nak._' Perlahan keramaian di depan gerbang akademi itu mulai menyurut. Anak lelaki berambut merah yang daritadi berdiri kalem itu melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu gerbang, ketika suara Neneknya yang memanggilnya membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sasori!"

Ia menolehkan kepala merahnya, lalu berbalik ke tempat Neneknya berdiri. "Ada apa, Chiyo-_baasama_? Aku janji tak akan nakal kok, disana," katanya membela diri, mengira Neneknya akan berpesan macam-macam.

Wajah tua itu tersenyum. "Sasori, cari teman ya nanti disana, Nak."

Alis anak laki-laki kecil itu terangkat. "_Teman_..?"

"Ya, teman. Kau sesekali harus bermain dengan anak seusiamu juga, Sasori, Nenek perhatikan kau selama ini di kamar terus—kalau tidak di luar membetulkan boneka. Temanmulah yang nanti akan menghiburmu kalau kau sedang sedih, atau membantu jika kau kesusahan."

Kepala berambut merah itu tertunduk, seakan memikirkan kata-kata Neneknya tadi. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha menangani segala yang dibutuhkannya sendiri, jadi dirinya sendiri saja cukup 'kan? Akan tetapi hati kecilnya ingin agar Nenek satu-satunya itu senang dan bisa bangga akan cucunya.

"Baiklah, Chiyo_-baasama_." Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bagus. Baik-baik disana ya, Sasori!" Setelah mengacak rambut cucunya pelan, Nenek Chiyo melambaikan tangan pada Sasori yang berjalan menjauh, memasuki pintu kelas.

.

.

Kelas telah dimulai. Suara riuh rendah dan ocehan anak-anak di kelas itu mendadak mereda ketika seorang Chuunin wanita masuk. Ia berambut cokelat hampir sewarna dengan pasir, dengan gelungan kecil serupa konde di puncak kepalanya.

"Aku Pakura, yang akan mengajar kalian. Panggil aku Pakura_-sensei_," katanya singkat. Anak-anak di kelas itu memandang sang Chuunin dengan berbagai macam-macam tatapan; ingin tahu, cuek, atau menyelidik, kecuali seorang anak yang duduk di sudut paling belakang. Pandangan mata hazelnya terpancang penuh di kayu mejanya, jemarinya tampak menggores-gores sesuatu.

Ia tak memerhatikan sang guru yang baru masuk itu sama sekali. Juga sekeliling kelasnya. Dunianya hanya miliknya seorang—dan tak tertembus.

* * *

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Para murid segera berhamburan keluar ke lapangan depan, derap-derap kaki antusias segera terdengar diselingi tawa anak-anak yang ceria.

Kecuali satu orang.

Ia masih duduk diam di mejanya, kepalanya menekuri selembar kertas dengan coret-coretan pensil yang tergores di atasnya. Tiga orang sosok manusia tergambar di atas kertas itu, dengan figur dua orang dewasa yang tengah merangkul sosok yang lebih kecil di tengah-tengah mereka. Hiragana bertuliskan "Kaa-san" dan "Tou-san" tertulis di bawah masing-masing figur orang dewasa itu.

Sementara di figur anak kecil berambut acak-acakan itu, tertulis tiga hiragana. '_Sa_', '_So_', dan '_Ri_'. Ia masih belum bisa menuliskan kanji namanya sendiri dengan guratan yang benar.

Dipandanginya gambar buatannya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—sampai sebuah tepukan kecil di pundak mengagetkannya.

"Hei!" sapa suara yang agak serak itu ceria. Si pemilik gambar menoleh –kerutan kecil pertanda terganggu tersirat sedikit di dahinya— dan menjumpai seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang mencuat di beberapa bagian, dan mengenakan jaket abu-abu bertudung, sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hoo.. Gambarmu bagus," kata anak laki-laki itu sambil mengintip melewati pundak Sasori dan tersenyum iseng. Sasori langsung buru-buru menutupi kertas tersebut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, pipi pucatnya bersemu sedikit merah karena risih.

Tawa renyah segera keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki tak diundang itu. "Haha, santai saja, _jaan_. Perkenalkan, namaku Hiruko. Namaku keren kan? Kau bisa memanggilku Hiru, _jaan_." Katanya santai sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada si pemilik gambar yang daritadi diam itu. Sasori memandangi tangan yang terulur di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan skeptis sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Aku Sa—"

"Hoo, kau pasti Sasori, cucu Chiyo_-sama_ kan? Sungguh suatu _kehormatan_ bagiku untuk bisa berjabat tangan dengan cucu Chiyo-_sama_, _jaan._" Potongnya dengan nada sok-sok formal. Sasori mengangkat alis sedikit mendengar ini, sementara Hiru tertawa keras menanggapi reaksi Sasori.

"Cuma bercanda, _jaan_. Kau tidak keluar kelas? Betah sekali berlama-lama di dalam kelas sumpek ini."

Sasori terdiam, menimbang-nimbang jawaban apa yang biasanya diberikan orang untuk pertanyaan seperti ini. Tidak, ia tidak tahu. Pengalamannya berinteraksi dengan orang lain bisa dibilang masih dibawah standar—dan ia tak menolak fakta ini. Dunianya selama dua tahun terakhir ini memang tak lebih dari kamarnya, atau bersama Nenek Chiyo bila ia sedang tak ada tugas dari desa.

"Aku..tak punya hal untuk dikerjakan di luar, Hiru."

Hiru menatap kearah anak laki-laki berambut merah di depannya dengan nada heran. "Hei, kau bisa bergabung untuk bermain dengan anak-anak lain. Sepertinya kau ini pemalu, ya, j_aan_?" goda Hiru sambil menyeringai lebar.

Kedua mata hazel Sasori melebar mendengar pernyataan anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu barusan. "..Enak saja, siapa yang pemalu, huh?" protes Sasori dengan nada tak terima. Hiru tertawa sekali lagi.

"Hoo..Cuma bercanda_, jaan_. Kau ini tipe yang cepat panas, ya?" godanya lagi, lalu terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi Sasori yang mengernyitkan keningnya sehingga raut imutnya jadi tampak sangar. Hiru menjulurkan lidah dengan tampang konyol, lalu membalikkan badannya dan segera berlari menjauh dari Sasori.

Tanpa sadar, kedua kaki milik anak laki-laki berambut merah itu bangkit, dan mengejar Hiru dengan kecepatan yang tak diduga. Hiru menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi agak terkejut, lalu mempercepat larinya.

"Hei, jangan lari!"

"Kyahaha, coba kejar aku kalau bisa, _jaan._" Hiru menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menjulurkan lidahnya sekali lagi ke arah Sasori dengan muka konyol. Sasori –tanpa disangka-sangka— ikut-ikutan menjulurkan lidahnya membalas tingkah Hiru barusan, sambil mempercepat larinya.

_Image _cool dan kalem milik bocah berambut merah itu luntur sudah.

* * *

"Chiyo-_baasama_, _tadaima_."

Pintu rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang wanita tua yang tersenyum lebar. "Ah, Sasori, kau sudah pulang rupanya! Ayo masuk, Nenek sudah membuatkan teppanyaki spesial untukmu."

Sasori melangkah ke ruang tamu, lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya di sudut ruangan. Matanya menangkap kugutsu Ayah dan Ibunya yang tengah duduk di sudut. Senyuman riang terukir sekilas di wajahnya.

"Chiyo_-baasama_, Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang belum?" tanya Sasori penuh harap. Nenek Chiyo yang tengah menuangkan teh ke cangkir membeku, teko di tangannya hampir tergelincir.

"B-belum. Nenek belum mendengar kabar dari mereka, Sasori. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Ia memaksakan seulas senyum di lehernya, sambil meneruskan menuang teh seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Begitu ya..," bocah berambut merah itu menghela nafas kecewa. "Padahal aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka…"

"Apa, Sasori?" tanya Nenek Chiyo ingin tahu. Sasori mengangkat kepalanya, mata hazelnya yang biasanya sayu itu sekilas berbinar riang.

"Aku ingin memberitahu mereka, kalau aku kini punya teman baru," katanya antusias. "Ayah dan Ibu pasti akan senang mendengarnya,iya kan, Chiyo-_baasama_?"

* * *

_Bersambung.._

.

A/N: Fanfiksi Sasori pertama saya. Maaf kalau Sasori nya rada OOC, saya hanya tahu sekilas tentang karakter dia ketika masih kecil dari _flashback_ Nenek Chiyo yang di anime. ._.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga menikmati fanfiksi pendek (dan rada gaje) ini. **Kritik, jika berkenan?** :)


End file.
